EL REGRESO DE TOMOE I
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: REEDICIÓN: ¡Kenshin! ¡Una mujer ha llegado a Tokio y dice ser tu esposa! ¿¡Podrá ser verdad que Tomoe Yukishiro ha aparecido de nuevo? Y… ¡En plena era Meiji! ¿Qué pasará con la boda? ¿Abandonarás a Kaoru por Tomoe?


Los personajes en sí, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, quien de igual manera es el creador de ellos. La historia está basada del manga "Rurouni Kenshin" que es del mismo autor. No lo hago con fines de lucro, sólo con el fin de entretener.

De Fans para fans.

**EL REGRESO DE TOMOE**

**Por: **_Hitomi-Dono_

_**-.-.-.-**_

**Sinopsis: **_¡Kenshin! ¡Una mujer ha llegado a Tokio y dice ser tu esposa! ¿¡Podrá ser verdad que Tomoe Yukishiro ha aparecido de nuevo!? Y… ¡En plena era Meiji! ¿Qué pasará con la boda? ¿Abandonarás Kaoru por Tomoe?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Battousai el destajador era una leyenda. Formidable héroe para algunos, despiadado asesino para otros; no importaba como lo viesen… él no era ni una ni otra. Él era tan sólo un ser humano._

_Aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda contaba con una historia propia; pero no sólo era ella quien lo caracterizaba. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por su duro pasado. __Un pasado demasiado cruel y sanguinario para tan sólo un chico de quince años, quien, tuvo que convertirse en hombre a esa edad…_

**1883** _– dieciseisavo año de la era Meiji — _

Sanosuke Sagara; gran amigo de todos los integrantes del Kamiya Kashin se había marchado después de tener problemas legales con la policía… Al parecer un mundo lleno de aventuras le aguardaba…

Aún no estábamos seguros de quién había sufrido más; Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko, o Megumi por sí sola, quien por cierto, también se había ido de _Tokio_ para ir de regreso a _Aizu_, su pueblo natal.

Sólo una visita cada seis meses podían recibir de ella; ser doctora era un trabajo de tiempo completo, además de agotador.

Yahiko creció, Kaoru creció y Kenshin sólo envejeció. La vida continuó.

En tan sólo dos años, el ambiente ya era algo diferente; después de lo sucedido con Enishi, Kenshin se acercaba con más confianza a Kaoru, a veces salían juntos a caminar mientras platicaban de un futuro imaginario que en sus mentes era hermoso.

Otras veces, se sentaban en la bahía de _Tokio_ y en silencio observaban el mar; en ocasiones, el pelirrojo miraba a la chica a los ojos por un largo rato y le acariciaba su ligeramente despeinado cabello. No importaba lo que hicieran, siempre era bonito.

Kaoru se sentía un poco más feliz a lado del _ex-hitoriki_; Yahiko se sentía incómodo al verlos tan cómodos juntos por lo que muy seguido se escapaba al _akabeko_ para evitar vomitar mariposas con tan empalagosas situaciones.

Tsubame siempre estaba ahí y a Tae no le molestaba que el joven muchacho tonteara con su empleada ya que al final siempre terminaba ayudando.

En fin todo estaba bien.

Un día de aquellos, Kenshin y Kaoru pudieron estar a solas, ambos sentados en el suelo de madera del _dojo_. La pelinegra cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor después de otro día de entrenamiento. El hombre como siempre, con su exótica cabellera cubriéndole la frente y parte de los ojos.

Si algo le gustaba a Kaoru era cuando él estaba despeinado.

— Estoy feliz –dijo de repente el hombre cuando las palabras se habían acabado y un silencio incómodo empezaba a aparecer.

— Hoy ha sido un gran día, yo también me siento así –contestó ella con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

— No… —le corrigió él. –Señorita Kaoru, yo me siento feliz incluso cuando hace frío, cuando no comemos decentemente, cuando no hay suficiente dinero… yo estoy feliz de estar aquí –La muchacha de pelo azabache se quedó muda. Sólo pudo sonreír porque no se le ocurría algo más interesante que lo que su adorado _samurái_ acababa de decir.

— Señorita… eh… —El hombre se rascó la cabeza un momento y pensó bien en lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Kaoru, usted… ¿Usted se casaría conmigo? –la chica se exaltó al momento y tan rápido como pudo se tapó el rostro con las manos.

— ¡Señorita Kaoru! –dijo el hombre alarmado al verla llorar.

Y sí que era algo ridículo a simple vista pero que de repente te digan lo que has querido escuchar durante mucho tiempo en el momento menos inesperado. Es algo que te pone efusiva sin dudarlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Kenshin! –gritó ella y luego se lanzó a él quien cayó al fino _tatami._ Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato y luego no esperaron mucho para decírselo a los demás.

**CAPÍTULO 1:** _La hermosa mujer que llegó a Tokio_

— ¡Una buena esposa sabe cocinar de manera decente! –le gritó Yahiko a la fea que no dejaba de hacer comida que más bien parecía un laxante.

— ¡Además una buena esposa es bonita! –repitió de nuevo el pequeño rufián; la _kendoka_ llevaba escuchando las quejas de Yahiko unos veinte minutos y las venas de su cabeza reventarían en cualquier momento si ese niño no cerraba su molesta boca.

— ¡Además…! –La frente de Yahiko fue golpeada con brusquedad por la _shinai_ de Kaoru quien lo miró extremadamente furiosa.

— **¡CALLATE! –**gritó tan fuerte que el texto tuvo que ser escrito con letras negritas. El chico cayó al suelo con un enorme chichón en el rostro, dolor, dolor, mucho dolor.

— ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?! –se quejó el niño.

— ¡SI NO TE CALLAS TE GOLPEARÉ EL DOBLE DE FUERTE! –Sentenció la joven chica.

El muchacho tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sin duda la fea mujer lo había golpeado muy fuerte.

— ¡En cuanto llegue Kenshin le contaré esto para que se dé cuenta que casarse contigo es un gran error! –dijo furioso el muchacho quien se metió a la casa con la mano en la parte herida.

Kaoru arremedó las palabras de él con una voz chillona en tono de burla y continuó limpiando el suelo del _dojo_. Pelear con Yahiko siempre la distraía. Odiaba distraerse.

Después de practicar en el dojo, le encantaba tomar una ducha con agua muy caliente; Kenshin se encargaba de que la chica de ojos celeste disfrutara de un delicioso baño, sin embargo, llevaba cuatro meses sin disfrutar de una de aquellas duchas.

Kenshin había decidido buscar un empleo con Yahiko; ahora los dos trabajaban oficialmente en el _akabeko_. Ambos eran un par de meseros; un trabajo sencillo. Tae les había dicho que sin duda los ayudaría y que les daría una buena paga.

Tenían que reunir algo de dinero para su boda, además, Kenshin quería ayudar a mantener a la familia. Le parecía completamente injusto que sólo Kaoru se encargara de los gastos. Por otro lado, Yahiko no quería ayudar, él sólo pensaba en lo importante que era entrenar para convertirse en un gran guerrero y honorable _samurái_ de la familia Myojin pero la chica no se convenció de sus palabras y le obligó a trabajar de todos modos.

El pelirrojo llegaba a casa más o menos a las seis de la tarde, hora a la cual se solía oscurecer por lo que la chica tuvo que aprender a prender fuego correctamente y tratar de cocinar. De nuevo las tareas se le juntaban a la pelinegra.

Ese día había terminado sus labores algo temprano, por suerte era sábado y estaba bien sabido que los domingos eran días de descanso para el pelirrojo y el niño por lo que esos días, Kenshin se encargaba de la casa.

Kaoru que por el momento se encontraba feliz, decidió calentar el agua para el pelirrojo que llegó agotado. Trabajar en el _akabeko_ era terrible, correr por varias mesas con grandes filas de platos. _Ramen_ por todos lados y no poder comer. Una gran tortura.

Al llegar vio a su prometida en la entrada, ella lo abrazó al atravesar el umbral y él le correspondió.

— Ven, te preparé el baño –le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, el feliz asintió y se metió a la habitación por sus cosas de baño. Era genial tomar una ducha en agua caliente, todos sus músculos se relajaban y el sudor desaparecía. Al último sumergirse en la bañera y descansar.

Luego, los tres cenaron juntos. El arroz de Kaoru se había quemado un poco, eso pudo notar Kenshin mientras lo disgustaba. Yahiko como siempre se quejó de eso e inició una pelea más. El pelirrojo siguió comiendo en silencio.

— Estoy pensando en ir a Kioto –dijo Kenshin mientras comía, llamando así, la atención de los otros dos.

— ¿¡Enserio!? –preguntó Yahiko algo sorprendido.

— Hace un mes recibí una carta de Shinomori; Aoshi quiere tener una plática seria conmigo, al parecer Okina también tiene una preocupación. No le había enviado una respuesta hasta apenas unos dos días –Continuó hablando el hombre con serenidad.

— ¿Es algo malo? –preguntó Kaoru. Esos ojos hablaban mucho, Kenshin no quería decir exactamente lo que sucedía, algo ocultaba.

— No hace falta alarmarlos de nada… Aún me hace falta hablar con Saito pero… al parecer un criminal anda suelto y viene de _Shanghái_ –ambos se exaltaron.

— ¿¡Estás hablando de Enishi!? –preguntó acelerado el más joven de los tres.

— He dicho que aún no he hablado con Saito; esa es una opción pero no es para nada segura, hay más probabilidades de que se trate de otro sujeto –dijo Himura tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Aun así, Enishi ya no tiene una razón para hacernos daño. No tendría ningún sentido que fuese él quien anda por ahí –comentó la mujer mientras se servía otro _bowl_.

Todos callaron y después de la cena fueron a la cama. La habitación que una vez fue de Kenshin ahora estaba vacía ya que como ahora estaba comprometido con Kaoru, que durmieran juntos no era algo que estuviera mal.

Kenshin no dejaba de pensar en la discusión que habían tenido los tres en la mesa, al notarlo, Kaoru lo abrazó por la cintura y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él como si de una almohada se tratase.

Ambos durmieron de esa manera.

Al amanecer, la _kendoka_ agradeció que el día de descanso empezara. El pelirrojo ya no estaba junto a ella, como siempre, él se había despertado desde muy temprano.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró con un alegre _samurái_ ya casi terminando de lavar toda la ropa.

— ¡Buenos días señorita Kaoru! –saludó alegremente el hombre.

— Buenos días, Kenshin –respondió ella al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Yahiko quien estaba acostado en el suelo de madera. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú por qué no ayudas a Kenshin? –le reclamó la pelinegra a Myojin.

— ¡Oye feíta! ¡No puedo hacer todo! –se bufó el chico.

La kendoka lo pateó ligeramente haciendo que éste cambiara de posición.

— ¡No seas flojo! ¡Kenshin no puede hacer todo! –lo regañó de nuevo, él la miró molesto.

— ¡Primero trabajar! ¡Luego lavar ropa! ¡Te denunciaré por maltrato infantil! –reclamó el chico al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Kenshin de mala gana. El pelirrojo con una sonrisa como siempre, le tendió en las manos al niño una cubeta con la ropa que él ya había lavado para que él la colgara al sol.

— No te molestes, Yahiko. Hoy yo me encargaré de la cocina –trató de animar al niño.

— Prefiero comer un _bowl_ de tierra hecho por Susumu –contestó mientras colgaba la ropa exasperado.

Kaoru ignoró el comentario del muchacho y fue a la cocina en busca de té. Sólo quedaba un poco del que Himura había preparado antier. Pronto, la muchacha regresó con los dos hombres.

— Kenshin, por favor prepara el baño –dijo Kaoru haciendo enfurecer a Yahiko quien tomó uno de sus _zoris _y lo lanzó en la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella se quejó de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué te…!? –

— ¡No te parece un abuso! ¡QUÉ CLASE DE ESPOSA MÁS INÚTIL! –gritó Yahiko dejando callada a su maestra de _kendo_.

— Yahiko, por favor no digas eso… —

— ¡Odio admitirlo…! Pero tienes razón, disculpa, Kenshin –interrumpió la fémina al pelirrojo y desapareció del patio. Después de su ida, el hombre mayor miró al niño con seriedad.

— Yahiko, no tienes que responder por mí, la señorita… —

— ¡Kaoru se aprovecha de ti! ¡Los hombre no deben de hacer estas cosas, si no te das a respetar, tú serás quien termine dando a luz un bebé! –Himura miró a Myojin de nuevo, ésta vez con una expresión más acusadora.

— La señorita Kaoru no es un hombre, sin embargo, todos estos años se ha encargado de conseguir dinero para todos; antes, al menos yo la ayudaba con los quehaceres del hogar, sin embargo, ahora también se tiene que encargar de ellos porque sólo la puedo ayudar los domingos. Tú también deberías estar agradecido –le regañó al muchacho quien por su expresión parecía estar ofendido.

— Hay mejores cosas que hacer que quejarse o buscar pleitos –terminó de decir el hombre de ojos violáceos para después ir a alcanzar a la kendoka quien empezaba a acomodar la leña en el pequeño horno del baño.

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el fogón con varios trozos de leña en manos, vio como el pelirrojo con paso apresurado la dejaba atrás y ella tan metida en su mundo, no se dio cuenta del momento en que el hombre tomaba la leña que ya llevaba entre brazos y la dejaba con la demás.

— No se preocupe, Kaoru, será rápido… —dijo Kenshin mientras empezaba con su labor de hacer brasas. La mujer lo miró molesta.

— ¡¿Oro?! –exclamó el _ex-hitoriki_ cuando la _kendoka_ jaló bruscamente su larga coleta pelirroja.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le reclamó ella ligeramente molesta.

— Sólo la ayudo –contestó el con una gentil sonrisa. La mujer suspiró con pesadez.

— Kenshin… —lo llamó. — ¿Recuerdas aquél día en el _dojo_? –le preguntó sonrosada. El hombre la miró con seriedad y luego cambió su expresión a una más sonriente.

— ¡Ah! –ella lo miró. — ¿Se refiere a la vez que le comenté que creí ver pornografía en la habitación de Yahiko? –la pelinegra casi cae al suelo.

— ¡NO! –GRITÓ la chica furiosa.

— ¿Se refiere a la ocasión en la que le pedí matrimonio, cierto? –se corrigió a sí mismo el enano antes de que la mujer mapache le plantara un buen golpe. Ella recuperó la compostura.

— Sí –asintió y luego lo miró seria. – En verdad quiero ser una buena esposa, quiero cocinar decentemente, quiero prender el baño de los dos, quiero hacer las cosas por mí misma –habló la mujer dejando claro a Kenshin que quería tomar el papel de la mujer. Él sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Eso significa que nos bañaremos juntos? –la chica apretó su puño advirtiendo que esta no se la pasaría.

— ¡ORO! ¡SÓLO ERA UNA BROMA! –gritó el hombre mientras huía de las poderosas piedras que Kaoru le lanzaba en la espalda.

— ¡DEJA ESAS BROMAS ENTONCES! –gritó ella sin parar de lanzarlas.

El día continuó, Yahiko había salido al _akabeko_ con Kaoru pero él regresó antes a casa porque Tsubame no había ido aquel día a trabajar (si no, entonces qué hacía ahí).

Tae no dejaba de hablar sobre el buen hombre que era Kenshin y que la boda de ambos sería algo muy esperado por todos sus amigos. También decía que sentía envidia por no poder conseguir un hombre tan maravilloso como Himura.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo se había escapado de casa; necesitaba ver a Saito.

El oficial Hajime se encontraba en la oficina y como siempre, tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios y se la pasaba haciendo rabiar a Sho con órdenes ridículas que realmente no servían para nada pero era mejor tener ocupado al cabeza de escoba por ahí a tenerlo cerca de él diciendo estupideces.

Mientras él descansaba en su oficina, se enteró que Battousai había ido a darle una visita.

— Buenas Tardes, Saito –saludó Kenshin con seriedad al hombre de uniforme.

— ¿Qué te trae por acá, Himura? –contestó sin dar muchos rodeos al asunto.

— Sólo he venido a hacerte una pregunta… —el hombre más alto (el único alto) recuperó la compostura; por la forma en la que el _ex-hitoriki_ hablaba, parecía que en verdad era algo serio. — ¿Qué es lo último que supiste de Enishi y cuándo fue? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

— La última vez que supe algo de él, fue hace dos años, Yukishiro fue tomado como un caso cerrado por la policía una vez que fue arrestado y cuando huyó, nadie se tomó la molestia de volverlo a buscar ya que se consideró que era inofensivo ¿A qué viene la repentina pregunta? –

— Hace un tiempo atrás recibí una carta de Aoshi, en _Kioto _ha habido cierto tipo de mafia en la ciudad. Al parecer uno de los hombre o si no es que varios, tienen cierta relación con China pero no me explicó mucho detalle… —Saito seguía con esa mirada que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Y crees que Enishi está involucrado? –preguntó Hajime.

— No lo sé… —contestó apresurado. Hubo un pequeño silencio. – Bueno, gracias por resolver mis dudas. Hasta luego –se despidió el sonriente pelirrojo antes de salir de la oficina del antiguo asesino.

Al regresar a casa, se encontró con Yahiko quien estaba acostado en el suelo murmurando cosas que no entendía pero parecían maldiciones. El hombre curioso se acercó al muchacho.

— ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó Kenshin.

— ¡Tengo hambre y la fea no se ha tomado la molestia de cocinar algo! –se quejó el chico.

— Vamos, es su primer día, ella dijo que se encargaría de los quehaceres, mejor no le digas nada o cortarás su inspiración —le dijo el _samurái_ a Myojin quien no se levantaba.

5 minutos después llegó la pelinegra.

— ¡Hola! –Saludó alegre la fémina al cruzar el portón, la mujer caminó directamente hacia la cocina y decidió ir a ver qué es lo que Kenshin había cocinado para todos pero al llegar no había nada.

En ese momento recordó alarmada que ella misma había pedido hacerse cargo de todo.

— ¿¡KAORU QUÉ COMEREMOS!? –preguntó un desesperado Yahiko desde el otro lado de la pared, la chica avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer, se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al _akabeko_? –preguntó ella a ambos quienes cayeron al suelo.

Y sí, tuvieron que caminar de regreso al centro; por ahí, Kaoru aprovecharía para comprar víveres, sólo los domingos podías encontrar buenas ofertas.

El centro estaba repleto de gente, parecían moscas sobre una rebanada de sandía; es decir, ni en _China_ había tanta gente. Los puestos ambulantes no faltaban, nunca faltaban en _Tokio_. Podías encontrar desde comida hasta magos. El pelirrojo no dejaba de ver a aquellos magos que curiosamente, provenían de _China_.

El hombre se exaltó al recordar. La mujer de ojos zafiro se sintió preocupada al ver la expresión de su pelirrojo; se veía preocupado.

Al llegar al _akabeko_, apenas y encontraron lugar ya que Tae con mucho trabajo les consiguió uno; había todo tipo de gente y para mala suerte, parte de esos chinos que no dejaban de hablar en su idioma, estaban tomados.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Kenshin? –preguntó la _kendoka_ con una semblante triste, el hombre la miró y cambio su rostro a uno más alegre.

— ¡No me pasa nada! –le aclaró a la chica pero al verla igual de preocupada tuvo que hablar. –Verás… sólo… —el _samurái_ no sabía cómo decirlo.

— Durante la era _Tokugawa_, hubo exportación de armas en Japón. Era un pequeño negocio entre líderes de algunos bandos japoneses con grupos chinos para traer ciertas armas que normalmente eran explosivas, saben que en china es sencillo conseguir pólvora y armas baratas… —empezó a explicar Himura. —…Por un tiempo, el negocio fue hecho con los conocidos "_Shùshi Zhànshi" _que eran algún grupo similar a los _ninja_s pero se caracterizaban por ser algún tipo de brujos –dijo el _samurái _a ambos pelinegros.

— El trabajo de ellos era sencillo pero bastante arriesgado; dejaban sus encargos en pequeñas islas y luego los japoneses se encargaban de los demás; los descubrieron en alguna de esas ocasiones en las que desembarcaban y como era de esperarse, asesinaron a todos. No pasó mucho para que los demás hombres que conformaban al grupo de los "_Shùshi Zhànshi_" se enteraran y quisieran cobrar venganza así que mandaron a más hombres; ésta vez guerreros de élite pero que en vez de ayudar, destruyeron puertos e incendiaron pueblos. Se dice que eran mágicos pero no muchos lo creyeron.

Al final, tuvieron que mandar soldados japoneses para deshacerse de ellos, sin embargo, por su destreza fue difícil acabar con ellos, los más hábiles llegaron a ciudades importantes, muchos a _Kioto_ y en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme con uno de ellos –Yahiko estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Kenshin lo interrumpió enseguida. – Era un hombre fuerte, sin embargo, a media pelea le había logrado herir un brazo y recuerdo haber desgarrado una de sus piernas. Cuando apenas y se podía mover, desapareció y no lo volví a ver. Sé que lo pude a ver matado —.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. El niño ya no dijo nada más.

— ¿Y los hombres en el mercado tienen algo que ver? –preguntó la mujer de ojos zafiro.

— Su traje es muy parecido al que usaba ese hombre… sólo lo recordé –contestó cortante para seguir disgustando de su comida.

Al terminar de comer, los tres se fueron; la chica les había pedido que se adelantaran al _dojo_ mientras realizaba sus compras, tuvo suerte al todavía encontrar frutas dulces y verduras frescas.

En cuanto terminó su labor de comprar, la mujer intentó regresar al _dojo _pero mientras caminaba hacia él, pudo sentir una presencia en su espalda. Alguien la seguía y ni siquiera lo disimulaba; cada vez que ella doblaba la calle, él lo hacía con rapidez. Cansada después de unos minutos, la muchacha se paró y volteó a verlo y sin duda él estaba ahí. Era un poco aterrador el pensar en lo natural que se veía tras de ella.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!? –le preguntó la muchacha de pelo azabache sin rodeos.

— Señorita Kamiya… —empezó diciendo el hombre sorprendiendo a la mujer al instante. – Dígale a Himura que estoy feliz de que por fin haya llegado el día en que es completamente feliz. Tómese la molestia de decirle que esperaba el momento en que yo pudiera terminar con su tranquilidad. –Eso fue lo que él dijo antes de ir de regreso por el camino que la pelinegra había tomado.

La chica llegó a casa pensativa y algo preocupada, ése hombre era sin duda uno de los hombres que Kenshin miraba pero, cuando cruzó el portón y se encontró con un sonriente hombre, pensó que era mala idea que esa expresión de alegría convirtiera a una inquieta.

Por más que pasaban los días, no lo decía, siempre trataba de evitar esa plática; pronto esos días se convirtieron en un mes y las épocas heladas ya habían iniciado desde hace casi una semana.

En ese tiempo, la relación que tenía con Kenshin era un poco más cercana. A veces antes de dormir, el pelirrojo le besaba la frente, en ocasiones le acariciaba los hombros o le besaba las mejillas ¿por qué no los labios? Eso fastidiaba a la muchacha.

¡Ah! También hubo más planes para la boda, cuando tenían tiempo, Kenshin y Kaoru platicaban de ello. Hace unos meses le había enviado una carta a Misao, le había dicho sobre la boda y como era de esperarse, la comadreja explotó de alegría y eso fue casi literal.

También la señorita Takani había recibido una carta de la kendoka en la cual le avisaba de su boda con SU pelirrojo. Megumi le contestó casi de inmediato y le dijo que iría a la boda por supuesto.

También le había enviado una carta a Sanosuke, la última vez que recibieron una noticia de él, había sido unos cinco meses atrás y ella había ocupado la dirección que Sagara le había dado para enviarle la invitación a que fuera por ahí pero como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta.

Y bien, regresando a aquél día, Kenshin y Yahiko habían ido a trabajar y aunque eran más de seis y media, ninguno regresaba aún. El baño para su prometido y para Myojin se enfriaría ya que no podía gastar más leña de la que ya había puesto en el fogón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien tocara la puerta. Sin duda no eran ellos dos ya que ambos entraban al lugar sin siquiera avisar. Al llegar al portón comprobó que tenía la razón.

Era una mujer.

— Buenas… Noches –ya se había oscurecido, lo más correcto era decir eso. Kaoru no dejó de mirar a aquella joven, su mirada parecía apagada. A pesar de todo era bonita. – ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó de nuevo.

— Este es el _dojo_… ¿Kamiya? –preguntó con una voz impávida.

— Sí, aquí es. ¿Desea algo? –preguntó de nuevo la señorita Kamiya.

— ¿Vive aquí Kenshin? –preguntó la mujer de ojos gatunos ignorando la pregunta de Kaoru.

— Sí pero no está, llegará en un rato ¿Gusta esperarlo? Si quiere le puedo dejar su recado –le sugirió amablemente la _kendoka_.

— Quisiera esperarlo –terminó de decir la mujer que desprendía un aroma bastante raro. Ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato, la mujer de ojos color zafiro miró el camino por todas partes y descubrió que la calle estaba muy oscura y solitaria, algo peligrosa como para dejar afuera a ella.

Así que la invitó a pasar, al cruzar el umbral, Kaoru quedó horrorizada; ¿Cómo podía haber tanta sangre en un _Kimono_? Parte de su cuello también estaba manchado pero sin embargo, la sustancia rojiza estaba seca.

De inmediato le preguntó si se encontraba bien, la extraña mujer respondió que sí pero la kendoka no satisfecha le insistió en prestarle la regadera para tomar un baño en agua caliente. Si Kenshin no la tomaba, ¿qué más daba que la tomara ella? Además, estaba convencida de que esa mujer lo necesitaba más.

Ella lo aceptó sin rodeos, por más modesta que fuese, ella no se sentía bien al estar así, en las calles la habían tomado por loca más de una vez, parecía una indigente. Kaoru además le había prestado un _kimono_ limpio.

Al entrar al baño, echó en su cuerpo un cubetazo de agua caliente y se refrescó, talló fuertemente su cuello, su espalda, lavó su pelo, lo hizo muchas y muchas veces porque se sentía tan sucia que creía que incluso con veinte baños de esos, no sería suficiente.

Su _kimono_ estaba también roto, a la vez estaba feliz de verse tan asquerosa, ningún hombre se atrevió a acercársele con tan mala pinta así que de _Kioto _a_ Edo_ no fue para nada acosada.

Por su parte, Kaoru esperaba en la entrada.

— ¡Regresamos! –gritó Yahiko de repente. Atrás de él iba Kenshin.

— ¡Por fin! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó con preocupación la chica.

— Es una larga historia pero qué importa, necesito comer –exigió el niño corriendo a la cocina. De nuevo, ella y su prometido solos.

Ambos se miraron con una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo.

— Agotador –contestó ella serena.

— ¡KAORU! ¡NO HAY COMIDA!—gritó Yahiko desde la cocina con furia, volviendo a romper otro de esos silencios que tanto adoraba la chica.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡OH! –exclamó la _kendoka_ dándole énfasis a su última palabra. – Kenshin, alguien te busca –le contó la pelinegra al hombre.

— ¿Alguien me busca? –él miró a todos lados y no vio a nadie.

— Ella se está bañando en este momento, ahorita viene –lo trató de tranquilizar.

— ¿Ella? ¿Una mujer me busca? –pero en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo intrigó más.

En cuanto la mujer que se bañaba escuchó la voz de su esposo, se secó el cuerpo tan rápido como pudo y se colocó el _kimono_ que la joven mujer le había prestado. Corrió y antes de acercarse, se quedó en silencio y escuchó su conversación.

— Es una mujer bastante callada, no me dijo su nombre y de hecho olvidé preguntárselo –en ese momento, la invitada que realmente no fue invitada al _dojo _salió detrás de la pared y de manera sigilosa trató de acercarse al pelirrojo.

— ¿Himura? –el hombre volteó y como si se tratase de un fantasma, quedó paralizado, casi estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto o caer al suelo de un desmayo.

— ¿Señor Himura?—

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **

**NOTA LARGA, TAL VEZ TE ABURRAS DE LEERLO PERO AGRADECERÍA QUE LO HICIERAS…**

_¡Hola! Algunos sabrán quien soy, otros no, pero bueno… por si no saben, es una reedición del fic con el mismo nombre "El regreso de Tomoe" que igualmente es mío que empecé a subir hace como uno o dos años, no lo recuerdo pero dejé colgado porque había abandonado el fandom. He regresado porque me sentí culpable y además inspirada._

_Dejé a varias personas sin capítulo y es injusto, decidí reescribir la historia porque, bueno, al principio pensé en continuarla como estaba pero no me pareció muy convincente porque tiene muchos errores y la trama no es muy buena así que habrá cambios, te aviso a ti si es que ya habías leído este fic._

_Si no lo has leído anteriormente, no te sugiero que seas curioso y leas los anteriores capítulos xD :v (son algo malos) que no pienso eliminar porque ocupo la versión original como base para los nuevos capítulos. _

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Si notas errores, por favor avísame. Me desconecté de Rurouni Kenshin hace tiempo, la película de Kioto Inferno es la razón por la que regreso, ver la película me hizo recordar la razón por la que amaba tanto a este anime._

_También la calidad de los capítulos ha mejorado, incluso antes que tenía a mi beta-reader (saludos a Claudia que seguramente no leerá esto) mis capítulos tenían fallos que ni ella podía ayudar a quitar. _

_Era algo floja (no, de hecho muy huevona hasta ahora) y no leía los capítulos antes de subirlos, además me emocionaba y esperada ves sus comentarios pero me di cuenta que está mal así que ahora ya lo leo, le compongo algunas cosas y eso. _

_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON EMOCIÓN, GRACIAS :D_

_Capítulo terminado: 23/Enero/2015_

_Palabras: 4,553_


End file.
